


【博君一肖】磨与合．二十章(禁转运)

by webwifi9197



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship





	【博君一肖】磨与合．二十章(禁转运)

※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。

【博君一肖】磨与合．二十章（禁转运）

XZ露出大白兔的牙很开心的笑了，看见哥哥可爱的模样，W甜甜又迷了眼。

「YB，等等我们出门，我开车。」

「要去哪里？」

「你猜猜啊。」

WYB想了一下，「不猜，只要是Z哥带，去哪都好，别把我又弄丢了就好。」

这W氏情话说的，又把XZ的耳朵浸红了，「现在要把你搞丢估计很难，瞧你这黏性。」

WYB哼了一声，他可没觉得黏着喜欢的人有什么不对的，天经地义，这还是好不容易抓到的幸福。

「哥，那你晚上陪我去人间。」

XZ知道那个地方，是WYB之前常去的俱乐部，当初WYB一直想带他去玩玩，他想低调所以都没去过。

「好啊。」

WYB瞪大眼睛，好像听错了啊，刚刚哥哥说好？

「怎么？有哪里不对吗？」

他虽然是很认真问的，却没指望哥哥会去，「哥怎么突然要去了？」

「去看看我的狗崽崽都交了哪些朋友啊。」

我的？…W小宝甜甜的笑了。可是…WYB听出XZ的弦外之音，估计是想看看有没有对自己有兴趣的吧，W小宝背部渗出冷汗，应该没有吧，他过去是根本不在意别人怎么想，现在都经历一些事他也多少会紧张一下了。

「我我我…我没交什么朋友啊。」讲完WYB后悔的想咬舌自尽了，解释个屁啊WYB。

对于弟弟一紧张就把自己越描越黑的行为，XZ觉得好笑，他从不怀疑WYB的对他的爱，不过，怀疑跟宣示主权是两回事。

「你那么紧张做什么？」XZ的脸突然靠近WYB。

WYB目不转睛地猛看眼前放大的脸，他瞬间耳根都红了，迅雷不及掩耳的拉下XZ的肩膀就吻住这个乱撩他的人。

两人发出喘息声，XZ无法呼吸的拉开距离，「你…想让我窒息吗，WYB。」

「那我输了，我光是看哥哥的脸就能窒息。」

这还是他那个弟弟吗？说起情话还那么溜的。

XZ心里明白，弟弟只有对他才会夸得世上仅有，他露出一抹甜蜜的笑，与WYB对视，又同时有点小害羞的撇开眼眸，奇了，明明都有更亲密的关系，彼此面对面还是会不好意思。

大概是，那张脸长得太吸引自己了。

======

XZ四平八稳的将车开进停车场，WYB大概知道哥哥想带他去哪了，这才想起后天是自己的生日。

「喏，我不懂这个，你自己挑吧，挑好我们去吃个下午茶。」

哥哥让自己挑，WYB也毫不客气的挑了一顶有着草绿与深绿条纹的头盔，他像个宝贝似放在后座，虽然每年哥哥都会送他礼物，今年的对他来说这个礼物却特别的有意义。

两人随意的挑了一间具有露天广场的咖啡店，XZ闲适地坐着，等待弟弟去拿餐的同时，手中翻阅一份时尚杂志。

「啊，对不起！」一位西装笔挺的中年男士不经意地碰到XZ身前的另一张椅子。

「没关系。」XZ抬头，礼貌性的点了点头算打了声招呼，随即他疑惑的看着定格在原地的男人，「先生，怎么了吗？」

像、太像了…「千湄…」

XZ的手顿下，他不着痕迹的隐去眼中的茫然，「先生？」

「爸。」远处走来俏丽的卷发女孩，似乎是喊着中年男人，「您不走吗？」她习惯性的揽住男人的臂弯。

那名男士没理自己的女儿，只是盯着XZ看，露出的表情是不可置信的，又满怀希望地问，「孩子，你…知道一个叫千湄的女人吗？」

「不、我不知道。」

男人一听，失望的垂落语气，「是吗…」他眷恋地看着XZ那双眼睛，「孩子，你叫什么名字？」

「Z哥！」WYB早就注意到这边的状况，他拿了餐点就快步走来，他放下手中的托盘，没有说话，只是用眼神询问XZ。

「没事，是认错人。这位先生，您还有事情吗？」XZ语气显得客气，意味不想多说，这个人看着自己时眼底有太多讯息，他直觉最好不要扯上关系对自己最好。

明显疏离的话，让男人心里不太舒服，「我也没什么事，只是你很像我的一位故人，这样吧，这是我的名片，要是你有任何需要也可以联络我。」

一旁俏丽的女孩子越看越不对劲，爸爸今天是怎么了？别人都拒绝了他还递名片？她也明白这时候不要多说什么。

伸手不打笑脸人，XZ只好站起身，两手接过名片，「谢谢。」

见XZ没有继续交流的意思，名片看也不看，中年男子满脸失望，「那我先离开了。」临走前，还是看了那双眼睛一眼。

WYB不是很爽的瞄了那个背影，这个人看XZ的眼神让他很不喜，回头看了兴致不高的哥哥，「那是谁？」

XZ将名片随手交给WYB，「水明远。」

WYB知道这个人，白手起家，水家在娱乐圈规模不比W家，但影响力不小，水明远这个人做事实在，从不亏待自己底下的艺人，口碑可以说不错的。

见哥哥现在不太想聊这个话题的样子，WYB撇开刚刚的不悦神色，「他想做什么？」边问边坐在XZ对面的椅子上。

XZ蹙起眉心，对WYB他也从不隐瞒什么，反正早晚都会知道，「我没记错的话，他问的人，应该是我亲生母亲。」详细的话还是要问Ｗ夫人，他还记得母亲告诫过他，假使有人问起他的过去，一定要告知她，所以他很明白，自己不是单纯被捡回去的那么简单。

WYB点点头，「他认出你？」他发现自己问了一个废话，或许关心则乱吧。

「等等回去问妈妈吧。」

「妈知道？」WYB忆起半年前母亲的那抹不自然的神色，当时自己还不以为意。

XZ没有说话，表情却说明了一切。

======

一家子三人，坐在车上，俏丽的女孩子不解地看着正在开车的父亲，她斟酌着怎么开口询问心不在焉的父亲。

「爸，刚刚那个人似乎是W家的少爷。」

「谁？」

「后来端盘子过来那位啊，半年前他的生日宴您还带我去参加的。」当时她还被惊艳的不要不要的，怎么会有那么漂亮的男孩子，精致的不象话。

「姐，您再说那个WYB吗？」后座年龄与WYB相仿的大男孩好奇的问。

水明远现在才发现自己犯了一个错误，他顾着看那个男孩，没有注意到W家的少爷也在那。

「对啊，W少真是我见过像娃娃的男孩，不过今天看到了可比美W少的人了。」

说到此，女孩观察到父亲的神色她就知道不好，那个男孩到底是谁，能让一向严谨处世的父亲瞧到连W少这样重要的人都没瞧见。

「爸，刚刚那个男孩…」

「是故人之子，妳不用多问。」水明远现在才想起来，不说眼睛像千湄，靠着早已模糊的记忆，那张脸还有…肖天云的影子在。  
  
(20200210灯)

后感：  
最近很忙啊，没办法日更了。  
  
※此篇文章圈地自萌，与正主无关。


End file.
